One mistake can change you're life
by harshestmemories25
Summary: Stephanie is now 15 years old and is a Freshmen in high school.She's had a good life for the past 16 years until it suddenly turns upside down.Horrible things start to happen and she's making one to many mistakes.As they say,One mistake can change you're


Title:One mistake can change you're life.A Fullhouse fanfiction.  
Author:MeChelsea.  
Summary:Stephanie is now 15 years old and is a Freshmen in high school.She's had a good life for the past 16 years until it suddenly turns upside down.Horrible things start to happen and she's making one to many mistakes.As they say,One mistake can change you're life.R&R.  
Disclaimer:I do not own any fullhouse charecters,only TJ.

Stephanie Tanner woke up to a sunny friday morning.She sat up stretching and inhaling the sweet sent of flowers below.She pushed back her covers and walked over to her closet to look for something special to wear today.Today was her birthday and she had to make sure she was noticed.She put on a denim blue but tight mini skirt her Aunt Becky and uncle Jesse gave to her along with the black tight crop top and a blue denim jean jacket along with it.She put on her black combat boots Ashley bought her and put on light makeup and curled her hair into soft curls.She grabbed her books and headed downstairs where the rest of her family was.She got to the bottom and spun around slowly like a model on the runway.Her aunt and uncle smiled as stephanie walked over to her dad and gave him a hug along with the rest of her family.She quickly said goodbye before walking out the door with Ashley who had been waiting on the front porch,to school.When they entered the building a large group came toward her amazed at her change over night.Stephanie looekd awsome.Stephanie looked at Ashley smiling,as everyone began to sing "Happy Birthday" to her.She quickly thanked them and everyone headed off to class.The day went by fast and for once she actually wished it didn't.Today,school was awsome.She had lunch with the hottest most adorable and nicest guy in school and then got asked out by him not to mention she got tons of presents and opened them all at lunch.She got some cute outfits,jewlery,and a TON of makeup.When she arrived at her house she saw thousands of cars parked outside her house.She knew it was a surprise party for her but decided to be surprised anyway.Her family took all day probably just setting up and getting it ready for her.She opened the door and when she walked in it was dark.Go figure.She giggled as everyone jumped out and yelled surprise.All her friends we're there from school and so was her family.She went around the room greeting and saying thank you's to people.When she was finished,wich took a few minutes everyone was dancing.She walked over to her new Boyfriend,TJ who was waiting for her to come back over to him.She smiled as he held out his hand.  
"Would you like to dance?"He said passionatly.  
"I'd love to."By this time a slow song had come on and she had been able to get closer and closer to him.She leaned in to kiss him just as the family left the room,and when she did it was the most passionate,romantic thing she'd ever experienced.She felt like she was flying.The sensation finally ended with him pulling away and whispering"Let's go upstairs where it's quieter.Stephanie giggled as he led her upstairs being sneaky.When they got to the top of the steps they crawled on there stomachs until they were unseen by everyone else downstairs.They walked into her room and closed the door lightly so no one heard them.The music was so loud no one would beable to.He threw her onto the bed making Stephanie become a little uncomfortable.But when he started to get on top of her she started to become more uncomfortable and began to scream.He slapped her hard on the face leaving a mark.By this time she had tears streaming down her face."DADDY!"She yelled although it was no use.The music was too loud to hear over.She tried to get up while he was putting on a condom but pushed her back down and held her there tighter until he had finally finished with her.He stood up and got off her putting his clothes back on.What happened to the once sweet innoecent TJ she saw in school and earlier at the party.He walke back downstairs as Mr.Tanner was heading up.He passed Mr.Tanner who looked confused."Do you know where my daughter is?" "Nope sorry,I was in the bathroom.I'm just gonna go look for her now.If I find her I'll let you know." "Thanks TJ."Mr.Tanner said as he walked up the stairs and TJ walked down.He came upon Stephanie's room to hear soft crys comming from inside.He knocked on the door."Steph,Can I come in?" "Uh...hold on."She said as she quickly got changed.She wiped her eyes and fixed her hair and sat on her bed and pretended to read a magaziene.  
"Come in."She said trying hard to smile. "Steph,I thought I heard someone crying.Why aren't you downstairs at you're party." "Oh right my party um...I was just comming up here to go to the bathroom and figured I'd get changed while i'm at it.And I wasn't crying you're probably hearing things.I'll be down in a minute."She said nearly pushing her father out the door. "Ok."He said as he walked back downstairs.She quickly got changed into something less slutty and noticable.Something black and dark so she couldn't be seen.She put on a pair of black baggy jeans and a happy Bunny shirt that says"No One Cares."and walked downstairs.Her family finished greeting everyone and she walked over to the couch and laid down.Her aunt and dad walked over to her."You ok?Did you have fun tonight."Her dad asked her. "I had fun and yes i'm fine.I...I just need to be alone."She stood up and walkedout without saying anything else or asking the interrogating questions her family asked.She walked over to a desserted park and sat on a bench and broke down.She was glad she did but worried she won't beable to stop now...

To be continued... 


End file.
